The present invention relates to heat exchangers, and more particularly to microchannel heat exchangers that are assembled using formed plates.
Microchannel heat exchangers include a plurality of small channels through which a first fluid flows. The large surface area to volume ratio improves heat transfer efficiency, thereby allowing for the use of smaller heat exchangers.
However, microchannel heat exchangers often include channels formed from extruded tubes that are brazed into the heat exchanger assembly. The number of tubes needed and the likelihood of a failed brazed joint increases the cost of microchannel heat exchangers.